Night Out
by Instabilitas
Summary: What do you get when you combine Seiya, Taiki and Yaten in a bar in Tokyo? Find out! Manga based Three Lights. This is a complete spoof on the Three Lights, and even Galaxia. Dialog based formatting. Very short. R&Rs welcome. Story moved from another acct


_DISCLAIMER: B.S.S.M./Sailor Moon/Three Lights, etc. are property of their respective owner(s). I do not claim to own any of it._

* * *

**Night Out**

_3:30 A.M. In a bar in Juuban Dirtsict Tokyo, Three figures sit at a dim lit bar. Laughter and conversation can be heard over the music in the background – A soothing jazz set the mood for the place._

**Seiya:** "Remember that one time…" She takes a sip of alcohol from a glass and sets it back on the counter.

**Taiki:** She takes a shot of vodka.

**Yaten:** "I wish I didn't…" She trails off in an annoyed tone, more-so than usual as she hangs her head in her hands.

_The door slams open as clicking of boots can be heard. A fist slams harshly down upon the counter next to the three. The bartender looks up from wiping a glass to the figure._

**Figure:** "Get me something with the highest possible alcohol contents you can provide." The request was set in a deep, icy tone.

_The bartender practically dismisses the figure's request as a smirk crosses his face._

**Bartender:** "I need some I.D. first." He spoke dryly.

_The figure gave a scoff as she passes the bartender a cruel glare. A bracelet bearing a golden color began to pulsate. She raised the bracelet into the air as she clenched her fist. A small beam of golden light streams into several bottles just missing the bartender, shattering them of course._

**Figure:** "Was that I.D. enough for you?" She spoke arrogantly.

**Bartender:**Seeming unimpressed his eye began to twitch. "Do you take me for a fool!" An elbow leaned against the counter in an annoyed manner. "It'll take more than threats and cheap parlor tricks to pull one over on me. Now hand me some I.D. or get the hell out of my bar." A smug smile stretched across his face as he leaned closer to her.

**Woman:**"Idiot…" She in-audiably mumbled out loud. Her arm raised grasping a hold of his shirt collar. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

**Yaten:** She let out a sigh to the havoc next to the three. "Looks like it's not going to be a quiet night after all."

**Seiya:** "Of course!"

**Taiki:**Her expression was clearly drunk as she spun around in the stool.

**Seiya:**"Right! Lets go!"

**Yaten:**She took out her henshin (transformation) wand. "Healer Star Power–!"

**Seiya and Taiki:** "Search for your love!" They began to sing off-key and very loud at that.

**Yaten:**She hangs her head in sheer embarrassment. "Am I the only one sober??" Her voice raised shouting at the two.

**Seiya:** "So…ba?"

**Taiki:** "SODA! Yaten wants a soda!" Her hands slam against the counter with a huge smile across her face.

**Yaten:** A huge sweat-drop formation falls along side her head as she crashes to the ground. Her hands begin to twitch as she slowly comes to a stand. "Idiots…"

_The bartender's figure flies over the counter nearly taking Yaten down with him._

**Figure:** "Incompetent human trash…" She helps herself to a bottle of tequila taking a big swing of it.

**Yaten:** "This is not my night!" Her arms gripped tightly to the seat of the stool once again trying to reseat herself.

**Seiya and Taiki:** While swaying back and forth they broke out into another song at this point very drunk. "Babas of beer in the mall! Eighty-nine babas of beer!"

**Taiki:** She ceases motion looking to Seiya. "You're flat."

**Seiya:** "Eh? I don't rap."

**Taiki:** She bursts out into laughter followed by Seiya.

**Yaten:** "Oi ne…" She sighed finally seated again. Her view shifted back to the woman, only to bestow the most horrified expression on her face. "S-Shimatta (dammit)!" Her eye now twitching.

**Woman:** Her eyes look to the bottle for a moment. Shortly afterwards she takes another swing, downing the remainder of it. Once done she throws it over the counter causing it to break.

**Yaten:** A face-fault followed by her head slowly turning to face Seiya and Taiki. "You two…" Her arm stiffly lifted up to point to the woman and back to the two. "Ano (well)…"

**Taiki:** "AH!" She jumps over the counter pointing in Yaten's direction.

**Yaten:** "NANI? (what)"

**Taiki:**"SPIDER!"

**Yaten:** "WHERE?!" Her eyes grew large and a look of terror flushed over her face.

**Seiya:**"AH!"

**Taiki:** "Seiya, you see it too?"

**Seiya:** "GALAXIA!"

**Taiki:**…

**Yaten:** "You just noticed…" Her expression turned to annoyance.

**Taiki:** "GALAXIA!" Her eyes grew wide pointing a finger at the woman.

**Seiya:** She jumps into Yaten's arms clinging to her.

**Yaten:** "AH!"

**Seiya:** "AH!"

**Yaten:** "IDIOT! GET OFF OF ME!"

**Seiya:** "SCARY!" She jumps behind the counter next to Taiki.

**Taiki:** "Star Gentle Uterus!" She proceeds to throw a wine glass at Galaxia.

**Galaxia:** The glass flies past her, terribly off aim. She sharply turns her attention to the three.

**Seiya:** "Star Serious Laser!" She shoots beer from the fountain hose towards Galaxia.

**Galaxia:** She's hit square in the face. Her arm raises to shoot a golden beam from her bracelet towards the fountain nozzle.

**Yaten:** "Oh God…"

**Seiya:** "AH!" She jumps over the bar counter again just as the nozzle explodes in midair.

**Taiki:** "SCARY!" She points to Galaxia.

**Galaxia:** "Such trash can never match my power! I am the strongest soldier in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia!" She took a step forward narrowing her eyes. Her vision began to blur and there were now six figures instead of three. Her stance became wobbly as well.

**Yaten:** … She didn't know whether she should be scared or take pity on herself.

**Seiya:** "You're flat." She then burst into laughter slapping Taiki on the back.

**Taiki:** She began to laugh as well falling to the floor when Seiya hit her on the back.

**Yaten:** "YOU TWO! Henshin yo! (transform now)"

**Seiya:**She grabs ahold of a martini glass and holds it up.

**Taiki:** She grabs a hold of a lemon and holds it up.

**Seiya:** "Fighter Star Power Make up!" She throws the glass at Galaxia.

**Taiki:**"Maker Star Power Make up!" She throws the lemon at Galaxia.

**Yaten:** Her eyes grow large as she simply falls to the ground not able to take anymore of this.

**Galaxia:**She is still trying to figure out why there are suddenly six of them instead of three. She lifts a hand in an attempt to power-up for an attack but is suddenly struck with a glass and a lemon. The golden queen falls to the ground unable to keep her balance.

**Seiya:** "We did it!"

**Taiki:** "We beat Galaxia!"

**Yaten:**She stares to the fallen dictator in shock. She couldn't believe their "attack" actually worked! Or maybe it was more-so the fact that everyone but her was drunk, but still!

**Seiya:** "Lets get a drink to celebrate!"

**Taiki:** "Yay!"

**Yaten:**"NO!"

/_end_


End file.
